Darkatron 55
This was an event that happened a month ago in March... Experience I was playing Minecraft. In my favorite world 'Diamonds Here'.I was putting finishing touches on my skyscraper. I then put one last block, "there!"I said happily. I logged off because I was hungry and because it was 10:21 PM, so I went to bed. "Dark...You shall feel it...FALL WITH ME!" I woke up suddenly. I looked at the clock, 2 AM. I looked and saw that the computer was open and so was Minecraft. My computer was supposed to be turned off. I turned on the lights and went over and saw I was on a server. 'Dark Craft'.I decided to play for a bit and met a few friends. There were lots of people. I asked someone who said that there were exactly 5,055 people. "Why are there 5,055 people exactly?"I asked, "There always is." he said. I then shrugged and continued playing. It was sorta creepy though when I and my friend 'Darkatron33' were playing. When I played I met another player. She had the same skin as Darkatron33 and her name was Darkatron15. I then was confused. We then went into a build competition. There were 13 players. And we each had to build a robot. So I started building and building until then it was time to vote on the buildings of other people. First, there was Darkatron4000 who I voted 'Good'.Her robot was dark and was shaped like an average robot. Then there were Darkatron5055 who had the same building. I voted 'Good'.There were Darkatron1112, who still had the same building. All of them had the same except mine, which was light. "BOOOO!" screamed Darkatron4000. "Terrible!" screamed my friend, Darkatron33. Their mouths started widening with large amounts of blood pouring out, screaming. I was dumbfounded. In the first place, it said 'Everyone but Zombotcool11' which was my name. I was in a section called 'Prepare the mode on.'I then was teleported to the lobby. My friends weren't there because they went to a different lobby. I then looked around and noticed everyone had the same skin. Their skin was like a robot. You could see some purple wires and they were black. At there hands, there was a laser. A black one that looked like it was attached to them. Then I was disconnected. But it was strange...the thing said 'You have been kicked, Darkatron55 is supreme. I then played on my own world until I felt a tear go down my cheek. In 'Diamonds here', my skyscraper was gone. But there was a new thing there were two purple wool and a black wool like this P=Purple B=Black PBP And a sign was on the black wool. I went to it and it said, "You interfere with us. We must destroy you!" When I finished reading I noticed a low pitched scream. I then shook in fear I walked to my house. Not knowing behind me was a dark robot hiding behind a black tree, this dark robot had large grey fangs. When I made it home I noticed something. There was Herobrine! I screamed until I noticed he was a cyborg. And that he was holding a diamond sword. But at the end there a hole. It was a sword gun. I walked up but he disappeared. Then I heard the echo: "Darkness will be everywhere...We shall be the new and better organisms and destroy all who interfere-"It ended there. I then heard a ghostly sound and I heard a scream and some biting sounds. I ran outside to see a player but somehow you could see his pixelated bones. He didn't disappear. He stayed there, his name was 'Zombotcool11'under his name tag it said. '1 hour in the future.'I did a miniature shriek before noticing all my building were gone. "The army will come."I heard a voice. Then I turned around and saw a dark robot whose name was 'Darkatron 55' I instantly died. I searched him up but he seemed to be not popular yet. So I thought he was a new creepypasta character so I made this story. 'He's making an army of robots and making cyborgs of you.He will conquer Minecraft and he will come out of Minecraft and kill mankind"~Herobrine talking to my 5 days later. Beware of the Darkatanium. Category:Supernatural